Hogwarts and the Whitelighter
by Anarra
Summary: In Harry's 3rd year at Hogwarts the Elders of the Charmed world, decide to assign a Whitelighter to protect him. Chapter 10 is now up, I know I havnt updated this in like forever, but, i got some great revies, and I will try to have it updated soon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** After much thought I decided that my Voyager story does not have ideas coming to me, and no one seems to be really interested in it. This is obviously a crossover and is AU, but I won't make it stray too much from what actually happens in either story line. This story idea came to mind while reading other fan fiction and after reading the new Harry Potter Book. This story takes place during the seventh season of Charmed and in the middle of book 3 of Harry Potter. I do not own Charmed or Harry Potter, HP Belongs to J.K. Rowing, and Charmed belongs to Constance M. Burge. So sit back relax and enjoy.

Elder Land 

Professor Dumbledore stood among the cloud like area where the Elders and Whitelighters lived. He had only been here a few times in his life, and never had been summoned here until today. Receiving the letter from the elders had been quite a surprise to the old Professor. It had surprised him even more when it had told him to meet with the elders as soon as possible. So of course as soon as he could he left Hogwarts and headed outside its boundaries where he could apparate "up there." Not surprising however was when he arrived here that no one came straight to see him. Typical of the Elders he thought to keep someone waiting when it was they who called him here. Dumbledore sighed. Although the two types of magic tried to stay separate in their affairs occasionally the intermixed for the greater good. A few witches on the wandless side had helped when Voldermort was at his height.

Dumbledore was starting to get impatient, there were dementors at his school and he did not like leaving it with them around. Finally he spotted an elder coming toward him from the elders council.

"Dumbledore, I am so glad you were able to come." He calmly said.

"Yes, yes, I know, now what is it that you called me up here for?" He asked suspiciously getting the elder to the point.

"Ah yes, It has been made by a decision of the elders council that a Whitelighter will be sent to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter." He said firmly. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, now this was something that the elders had never done before.

"And you believe that we are not capable of protecting Harry ourselves?" The Professor asked, along with countless other whizarding families the elder's council had also offered to place Harry with a Witch family in the States to keep him safe from harm.

"Oh of course you can, but we have foreseen that Harry is going to need a Whitelighters help in the future. All the help that he can get he should be given." The Elder backtracked trying to keep the Professor happy. Dumbledore was after all a very powerful wizard and he knew that you didn't want to make him mad.

Dumbledore thought on this a moment, as bad as he hated to do it he knew that elders were probably right this time. "All right I agree, but I want to know who this Whitelighter is." He told him.

"Oh yes of course. Their name is…"

**Halliwell Manor**

Paige Matthews sat in one of the comfy chairs in the living room reading a book, the book wasn't that good, but there was nothing on TV. Phoebe and Piper were both at work at the moment; Piper had said something about a special client coming in to use the club during the day. Usually Paige would be taking care of Wyatt and Chris but today they were with their grandfather today so that he could spend some time with them. The boredom of the day almost mad Paige wish that there was some demon to fight today, fortunately or unfortunately there wasn't, it all depended on the way that you looked at it. Paige finally threw her book down in disgust; the plot line was going nowhere and the writing style was completely boring. Paige got up and went over to the window to look outside, anything to keep her from boredom. It was while contemplating whether she should do yard work that Paige heard the familiar sound of someone orbing in. She turned around and saw Leo there. Which was very unusual right now since he had been either up with the other elders or in search of demons trying to figure out where the voices he had been hearing were coming from.

"Hey Leo!" Paige exclaimed happy to see someone at least. Leo however did not look too happy right now.

"I was just called up to the elders. They needed me to give you an assignment." He said very seriously. "A whitelighter assignment." Paige was a little surprised at this; she hadn't gotten a whitelighter assignment on her own in a very long time.

"What is it?" She asked wondering what the could possibly use her for when she was only a half whiteligher.

"That's where it gets a bit complicated, it's protecting a boy wizard in Britain, his name is Harry Potter. There they have a different type of magic where they use wands and spells instead of having powers like you do." He informed her.

"Well that's not too odd, I was reading something a few years ago about the different kind of magic." She said contemplating the assignment. "So what do I need to do exactly guide him, show him how to use magic," she said starting to get excited.

"No…you need to protect him, it's a bit contemplated, but the reason you were chosen is because you are half witch, they needed someone with powers. Now you've already been given permission to go over there. They finally got permission from the Professor Dumbledore." Leo added more as an after thought then any thing else.

"Excuse me Professor?" She asked a little confused now.

"Yes Professor Dumbledore is the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's a boarding school for Witches and Wizards, that's where Harry goes to school.

"Cool, when do I go?" She asked, now this was something exciting. The magic school that she had seen was pretty cool, so this one must be too, plus it was in Britain, which was even cooler.

"They wanted you to meet Harry as soon as possible so you're going today. I can guide you in the orb over there because you've never orbed that far before, but other than that you're going to be alone." He informed her making sure she understood.

"Of course, lets go." She said ready to start her assignment and escape the boredom of the manor. Leo came over and took her hand as they both orbed away.

Orbing usually wasn't a problem for her, but this time it felt different. First just the length of the orb was unusually long; she had never been in a whitelighter form for this long before. Then if the length wasn't odd enough it suddenly felt like they passed through a type of barrier that was more like a security check making sure she didn't have a weapon or something. This one's purpose could only be to make sure you were a part of good magic. Coming out of the Orb however was the strangest, because she found herself in a very long corridor alone. She looked up and saw the orb form of Leo leaving her.

"I really won't be getting any help with this." Paige sighed and started to observe her surroundings. She seemed to be in a very large building from the feel of it. There were some windows on her right and multiple doors on her left, she could see ahead there were some intersecting corridors. Paige looked out the windows and found to her delight that she was in a castle. "Awesome, much better then the magic school." Paige said out loud. She then heard voices coming near her she turned around and saw several kids around the age of 13 or so running down the corridor they were dressed in black robes. They all seemed to have some type of symbol on the front of them which looked like a badger. They all looked at her strangely, they didn't seem to be expecting her here, but maybe it was just the students here who didn't know she was coming. Hopefully the teachers were expecting her.

Remembering her training from Leo she tried to sense her new charge out. Closing her eyes she thought she could sense something but wasn't quite sure. She started walking along the corridor and decided to take a left when she felt a little pull.

"Oh well here we go." Paige said to herself and started walking.

**A/N: **Hope you all liked it, Please review if you did. If I made any errors please let me know, I want to get this story right.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: As always I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed. They both belong to two wonderful writers called Constance M. Burge, and J.K. Rowling. I just borrow the characters and use my own imagination to write. Sorry for the long wait, work and life got in the way as always, although most of this I did write while I was at work. Hogwarts 

Paige felt herself being pulled down the long corridor, since the last encounter with the "badger" kids, as she had named them. She hadn't seen a single soul around. The place felt almost deserted at the moment; she hadn't even seen a cat or a spider or any other type of animal. She thought for a moment that the elders had just sent her on a wild goose chase, and that there was no one here at all. But then she remembered the "badger" kids again and she doubted they were ghosts or something of the sort. Then there was the pull she kept feeling, and it kept pulling her farther along the corridor. Paige had only felt this type of pull once, and that had been when she was reunited with her father.

The pull kept feeling stronger to her with each step she took; she then arrived at another intersection. To the right was a corridor that led to an exit, the windows on that side showed a cottage and forest in the distance and closer to this endless castle was a large array of greenhouses. To the left was another hallway that seemed to lead into the castle even farther. Ahead of her seemed to be a lot of staircases leading every which way. Paige concentrated on what way to go, she turned reluctantly left as the pull was much stronger that way, she sighed she had really wanted to go straight. After passing several doorways and not feeling any urge to go through them she finally spotted some people up ahead of her, better yet she felt herself being pulled toward them.

They were six kids in the corridor, and not all of them seemed to be on friendly terms, it seemed more three on three. One of them she thought must be her charge, she could feel it. She was getting to the point were she could start to hear their conversation now, they were arguing about something. She could distinctly hear the words "muggle", "mudlbood", and what sounded like "dementor" whatever any of those words meant, she doubted they were good things.

Paige was 10 feet away when any one actually noticed her, and it was the only girl in the group to do so, a dark curly haired girl about 13 years of age. She stopped two of the boys beside her from their yelling match with one very mad looking bright yellow haired boy, and it was he who addressed her.

"Who are you?" He asked distastefully.

"My name is Paige Halliwell, this is Hogwarts isn't it?" She asked all six of them hoping to get a straight answer out from one of them.

"Of course you're at Hogwarts, where else would you be? What are you, brainwashed or something?" The blonde kid asked.

"No, I wasn't brainwashed," Paige stated very clearly, "I just wasn't sure about where I was." Paige was beginning to not like this kid at all.

"Then what are you, a muggle?" The kid said like it was the worst thing to be. Before Paige could pipe up however the dark haired girl did.

"Malfoy you know perfectly well that isn't possible, muggles can't get in the castle, it's protected so they can't see it." She stated as if she were reading from a book. Paige was just dumbfounded at this point trying to figure out what they were talking about, it sounded almost like a foreign language to her.

"Then let's test that theory." He sneered back as he took out what appeared to be a wand. "Expellimarius" he yelled out. Out of thin air appeared a giant force of nothingness coming at her. On instinct Paige orbed out and a few seconds later orbed back where she had stood before. When she orbed back however the looks on their faces had all changed to one of pure shock. For a minute they were all totally quiet trying to figure out who she exactly was friend or foe.

"I'm going to go find a teacher" the girl said quickly to the two boys, one a red head like Paige, and one with dark unruly hair, and ran off. The boy the girl had called Malfoy and his two dark haired companions who to Paige looked more like big burly guards just stared at her wondering what else she could do. The other two nicer looking boys were more looking at her in wonderment. Obviously they had never seen anyone orb before.

"How did you do that?" The dark unruly haired boy finally asked her breaking the silence at last.

"Orb? Oh it's one of my abilities that I inherited from my father." Paige explained hoping to get on their good side.

"And how exactly do you get that ability?" Malfoy asked.

"To be able to have the ability to orb you have to die first." She said, she could almost see the gears turning in his mind suddenly stop at that prospect. A small "oh" escaped his mouth.

"Wait a second. How is that possible?" The red haired kid asked.

"It's a little complicated." She said smiling.

"Of course it would have to be; any challenging piece of magic is complicated." Malfoy said in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh, shut up Malfoy," the dark haired kid yelled.

"Oh and you're going to make me, are you, Potter?" He asked evilly.

"Wait a second did you say Potter?" Paige asked, in her head she was thinking, "yes, it's not the blonde, or any of his goons for that matter."

"Yes, you're meeting the great Harry Potter, Ms. Halliwell," Malfoy said while pointing and waving at Harry as if he were modeling a piece of furniture. Before he could go on with his theatrics however a very stern and wizened voice popped up from behind them.

"That will be enough, Mr. Malfoy." Malfoy stopped right away. Paige turned around as an old man with a large white beard approached them with the girl from before in tow. "And who, may I ask, are you?" He said addressing Paige, more out of a concerned tone then an angry one.

"My name is Paige Halliwell." She informed him.

"Ahh…I see, I was wondering when you would arrive." He said with a glint in his eye looking over her as if to see if she was good enough.

"You were expecting me then? She asked, at this point she wasn't sure if anyone knew who or what she was. In the magical community she belonged to everyone had heard of the Halliwells or the Charmed Ones.

"Of course, the Elders themselves told me to expect you." He informed her.

"The Elders, you _know_ the Elders? Wait, then you must be Professor Dumbledore. Leo told me a little about you." She told him glad at last to have met someone she knew.

"Yes, I know the Elders. I know Leo too, a very kind Whiteligher if I've ever met one. He's your Whitelighter, isn't he?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes he is. How do you know that?" She asked him.

"Why, my dear, it is my job to know everything and everyone involved in magic." He said with a glint in his eye and a smile. Paige smiled, she knew immediately she was going to like this guy. "Well I suppose since Harry doesn't have any classes right now you can get to know him a bit more. Harry at this point was looking very confused as to all of the words to him that sounded like another language all together. 'What exactly was an Elder and a Whitelighter?' He thought to himself.

"Harry," Dumbledore spoke up getting Harry back to the present. "I would like to meet your new protector and Whitelighter, Paige Halliwell." He said pointing to Paige.

"My what?" Harry asked out loud, unsure of what was going on exactly. Everyone else had a confused look on their face, including Hermione who was trying to figure out if she had read anything about them somewhere.

"Oh dear," Professor Dumbledore said, "This is going to take some explaining to do, this way." He instructed Harry and Paige who followed, leading them down further into the castle down the corridor.

**A/N:** Well that's chapter 2 I hope you all liked it. Thanks to my reviewers from the last chapter and to my beta reader Lenora for editing this for me. I will update when I can, but only if people review, so please review. In a week I go back to college so schedules have to be flexible as always.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** As always I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed. They both belong to two wonderful writers called Constance M. Burge, and J.K. Rowling. I just borrow the characters, so no suing me. Please note the 8-hour time difference 10 a.m. in California and 6 p.m. in Britain for this story, I just realized that we have a wonderful thing in this world called time zones that I need to take into account.

**P-3: 10 a.m.**

"What do you mean she's on assignment?" Piper Halliwell asked rather loudly.

"The Elders sent her on special assignment protecting a very special wizard." Leo said in his usual calm manner. He took a seat on one of the big easy chairs at the club and motioned for Piper to do the same. Piper had called Paige for some help with the party that was going to happen in about 2 hours, but instead Leo had intercepted her call and came instead, after that things had gotten a bit rough between the two of them.

"You mean Witch don't you?" Piper asked, sitting down.

"No, I meant wizard, he's part of another type of magic, a magic with wands, spells, and potions. They don't have powers like you do. It is the type of witch craft that is most associated with magic in fairy tales," Leo explained.

"And what is our magic? Hogwash?" she asked angrily.

"No it's just two types of magic they are similar in many ways, like the types of magical creatures that inhabit them. It's like Apple Pie and Peach Pie. The basic ingredients are the same like flour and sugar, but each one also has its uniqueness in its main ingredients." Leo calmly explained putting it into food analogies was always the best way to put a situation to Piper.

"Oh, so what exactly is Paige doing there then?" She asked.

"She's protecting a young wizard, and I'm not sure when she will be coming back, it's an extended assignment. Plus with her experience I highly doubt she'll be able to orb such a long distance any way." He commented casually not realizing he had peaked her interest again.

"Where exactly is she?" Piper asked. Leo paused before answering.

"Great Britain." He replied, "But you can only tell Phoebe, technically your not supposed to know where she is." Leo explained to her.

"Oh, let me guess, the Elders." Piper reasoned. Leo only nodded his head knowing exactly what she was thinking right now. All three of the girls had their reasons for not liking the elders. They hadn't exactly been very understanding over the years in the girls wanting their own lives. He just hoped that the Elders had been right in giving Paige this important of an assignment so soon in her career as a whitelighter.

**Hogwarts-6pm**

Professor Dumbledore led them up to a strange doorway with a staircase to nowhere inside of it, outside of it was a gargoyle statue standing guard.

"Butterbeer" Dumbledore called out and the staircase began to move upward. Dumbledore stepped onto it, Harry followed him, and he seemed to know where they were going. Paige followed them onto the moving staircase and watched the two's interactions; they seemed very close. All through out their walk here neither Harry nor the Professor had said a word to her at all. She suspected Harry was more quiet out of surprise and being speechless at the moment. Dumbledore however she suspected was just the type of person who only asked questions and relayed information in more private spaces, or maybe it was just a matter of timing for him. They finally reached a large office with a number of knickknacks, books, astronomy tools, and some very unusual moving paintings of different people, who she suspected were all wizards.

"Not to worry about those, its all apart of our magic, I assume you have Powers?" The professor asked explaining to her the paintings in the room.

"Yes, I have telekinetic orbing, which means I can orb objects to me, and away from me." Paige explained. "How did you know I wasn't an ordinary whitelighter?" She asked.

"Well there were several giveaways. The first was you seemed very unfamiliar with our type of magic, and all whitelighters are told of both sides of magic when they become a Whiteligher, thus you must be half witch." He told her; his voice half-amused and eyes twinkling. "The second reason is quite simple, the Elders told me you were half witch and half whitelighter." Paige smiled at this comment.

"Excuse me but what is a whitelighter exactly?" Harry piped up. After the conversation that Professor Dumbledore had had with this Paige Halliwell person, Harry wasn't sure what was going on any more. His third year was turning out to be more unusual by the moment, first the Dementors, Sirius Black supposedly on the loose looking for him, and now a whitelighter? Whatever that was.

"Ah of course Harry my apologies, Paige doesn't know anything about our magic and I forgot that you know nothing of hers." Dumbledore took a deep breath at this point as if preparing himself, "Paige is from the other side of magic, which uses no wands, but instead has powers. They use spells and potions the same as us; their magic is a bit different from ours, however once in a while the two sides get together when it will be to both of the benefits. The last time Voldermort was in power was one of those reasons when both sides worked together. Protecting you has become a concern of the Elders of the other side." At Harry's quizzical look as to what an elder was Dumbledore explained a bit more. "Elders Harry are Elder Whitelighters and the leaders of their side of magic, as I understand it things are run a lot differently over there. There is no Ministry of Magic, and witches pretty much work alone."

"Work alone against what?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Demons, we fight Demons and Warlocks so basically an thing evil." Paige spoke up explaining it herself. Dumbledore nodded his thanks, he did not want to explain that part, it was something that was very confusing even to him.

"Oh, ok." Harry responded trying to think of what a Demon would look like. "So then what is a Whiteligher exactly?" Harry asked.

"A Whiteligher usually is someone who during their lifetime has lived their lives caring for others and been a good influence on other people, and was never angry or mean to anyone. After they die the Elders turn them into Whitelighters. Whitelighters are given the ability to heal and to orb or transport themselves where even they want. They can also sense their charges whereabouts and know what they are feeling."

"Except, I'm not your usual Whiteligher," Paige explained, "My mom was a witch and my dad was a Whiteligher, so I can only orb and sometimes sense my charges along with my witch abilities."

"And that is why she was assigned to you Harry, the elders felt you needed someone who was more powerful then your average Whiteligher to protect you. Dumbledore explained to Harry. After all of the explanations Harry was still very confused, but it was all starting to sink in at least.

"So where does the other side of magic live?" Harry asked.

"Well I live in San Francisco, you know in California," Paige responded trying to interact more with her charge.

"Actually Harry about 65 of witches on the other side of magic live in North and South America." Dumbledore informed them both.

"Really? We've met so few other witches." Paige said surprised at the number.

"Yes, while our magic is much more spread out, your is concentrated in major cities, they're are also many more of us then there are of you." Dumbledore explained to Paige he was a little surprised that she didn't know all of this, then again the Elders had informed him of her history, so that must be why she didn't know. "Well I will go and see about getting you a room, and Harry why don't you show her around," he paused, "and yes you can tell Ron and Hermione who she is, I'm sure they will have questions as well." Dumbledore dismissed them both and Harry led her down the revolving stairs. Once they got to the bottom he turned right into another corridor and started walking slowly.

"So what exactly is involved in you being my Whitelighter?" Harry asked.

"Well usually I would come only when you needed me, but I think the Elders have in mind for me to be here a lot longer, more on a long term basis." Paige said going on about the assignment, when she herself didn't know exactly what she would be doing here.

"Oh, Ok." Harry replied unsure of what this meant to his life.

"Harry," Paige stopped Harry in the middle of the hallway, "why exactly do I need to protect you? It would be nice to know what I'm up against." She told him frankly, in all of this time no one had told her what exactly she would be doing.

"Oh, well lets see here," Harry started to say thinking of all the things that were a danger to him this year. "There's a wizard who they say is a madman prisoner who is after me. Then the ministry sent Dementors to protect Hogwarts, but in my opinion they harm more then hurt." Judging by Paige's confused expression he figured that she had never heard of a Dementor. "A Dementor is a creature that when you come near it, it sucks all the happiness out of you, it has a very strong affect, and they also perform a death kiss where they suck the soul out of you."

"And _that's _supposed to be protecting you?" Paige asked very loudly and concerned to see if that was what this side called protection.

"No Dementors are more to keep in the Prisoners of Azkaban, they are here more to catch Sirius Black, and suck his soul out when they do." Harry explained.

"I can see why I'm needed then." Paige smiled, "believe me I don't think I'm that bad of a person to suck you soul out." Harry smiled at this, as he started to realize that Paige wouldn't be that bad.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading now time to review! I won't update if you don't review and let me know if the story is any good or not. What's the point otherwise? I will update when I can; College starts next week so you never know.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Thank you to all of my great reviewers. As always I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed. They both belong to two wonderful writers called Constance M. Burge, and J.K. Rowling. I just borrow the characters, so no suing me. Please note the 8-hour time difference 10 a.m. in California and 6 p.m. in Britain for this story, Time zones for some reason need to be taken into account. Now onto chapter 4. 

**Hogwarts**

Paige was amazed as Harry and she entered a great room, its enormity was amazing. Four long tables and one head table occupied the room. As she looked up she saw what looked to be a sky turning from an orange color into shades of purple and black.

"How is that happening?" Paige asked Harry in amazement, pointing to the ceiling.

"Oh that, the ceiling is bewitched to look like the sky outside." Harry informed her. "This is our great hall; this is where we all meet to eat." He told her about the room.

"Now that's cool. I can't wait to see even more of your magic." She said commenting about the ceiling. Harry led her over to the Gryffindor table and they sat down to eat. Paige wasn't really hungry being that to her it was just after breakfast. She decided to eat a little so that she wouldn't be starved by morning. She would have to get used to these time zones if she would be staying here for a long time. Most of the people had already come down for dinner and were starting to eat. The dinner period was one of more chaos because of club schedules and practices. Most people just came down when they had the time. Harry and Paige were just starting to eat when Hermione and Ron came over in a rush staring at Paige. Harry had just been describing to her the different houses and that the "Badger kids" she had seen earlier were from Hufflepuff.

"Who are you? Why are you here? Is she a new student?" Interrupted Ron asking Paige the first two questions, and the last one to Harry. Hermione was a bit more structured with her thoughts.

"Is she who I think she is?" She burst out in excitement at the same time Ron was asking his questions. "I mean did she cross over, or is she assigned to you? What is the other side of magic like? When did you die? How long have you been a….um what do you call yourselves again?" Hermione finally finished all of her questions; it was like a piece of curriculum had stepped out of a book and come here to talk to everyone. Paige was a bit aghast at all of the questions at one time; she took a deep breath and let them sit down. She didn't know who they were or if they were to be trusted.

"I'm guessing; is this is Ron and Hermione?" Paige asked Harry, who had told her a little about his two friends, he had even told her a little about the events in his first year.

"Yep, that's them." He said, smiling. They both sat down at the table grabbing food, all the while looking straight at her trying to figure when she would answer their questions.

"Well first off, I'm not dead, and we are called Whitelighters," Paige said directing her answer to Hermione's question first, she seemed to have much more structured questions about everything. "I was born a Whitelighter."

"Wait….how is that even possible?" Hermione asked jumping in before Paige could explain more.

"Well my mom was a Witch and my dad was a Whitelighter." Paige explained. "When my mom had me, she had to give me up so that my older sisters could fulfill their destiny of being the Charmed Ones, but then my older sister Prue died, and I found my family again, and my powers."

"Wait one moment…**_you're_** a Charmed One….your like legendary, there are even books on you here on this side of magic." Hermione was now very excited…she was sitting in front of one of the most powerful witches in the world…well that is when they were all together. "Will we get to meet your sisters?" She asked.

"Um…I don't think so…not unless something comes up that I can't handle…after all this is an assignment for me alone as a Whitelighter." Paige explained.

"So you are assigned to Harry then, good. He needs the protection." Hermione said very sure of herself, grabbing a roll to eat.

"I don't need the protection. I'm fine on my own…but it is nice not to be on our own any more." He said, thinking of all the trouble and help that Paige could give them, especially if things went like they did last year. Paige had finished what food she had eaten and watched the three pre teens chowing down.

"Why aren't you eating? Aren't you starving…I am." Ron asked her.

"No not really, remember it's about…" Paige glanced at her watch, "11 a.m. where I live, so I'm not really that hungry, I just decided to eat a little so I'm not starving in the morning."

"So you're staying then." Harry asked.

"Yeah I guess so, I mean I can't exactly Orb such long distances all the time, it takes too much out of you; and I think the Elders and Professor Dumbledore want this to be more of a long term assignment." Paige said. It had just dawned to her that she had no idea where she was staying. The other three had just finished.

"Come on we'll show you the Gryffindor common room, you can meet the rest of our friends there." Harry told her, as they started to get up from the table and walk out the double doors of the main hall.

"Alright we can show her around…but then both of you have to do homework. You both have been putting off Snape's assignment from yesterday. I, on the other hand, got it done already." Harry and Ron both glared at her, giving her an evil stare. Paige just laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Ron asked feeling as if he was missing something.

"Oh she just reminds me of my sister Piper, she used to get angry at me when they were teaching me magic, and I wouldn't want to study." All three just looked at her in amazement that a Charmed one also had to learn magic. "So what does Snape teach?"

"It's Professor Snape, and I teach Potions." Professor Snape said, coming up from behind them all and scaring the three kids. Paige went to shake hands with him; he just stood there glaring at her with his arms folded against his robes.

"Well then I'm Paige Halliwell, its nice to meet you." Paige said smiling, drawing back her arm, her instincts told her to be wary about him, it was just his demeanor, and the way he stood, that told her these things.

"Well I should have known you would be coming," he glanced over at Harry, "With all of the problems around here, I'm guessing the Elders sent you here to fix things." He said.

"Um…kind of I guess, I'm more here to protect Harry," Paige pointed out. "How did you know I was a Whiteligher?"

"Yes…of course you are." He said staring at Harry again. "Dumbledore informed the staff of your arrival. I must be going." He said quickly and then left in a hurry.

"What in the world was that about?" Paige asked all of them once he got out of earshot.

"Professor Snape…well he always is like that." Ron told her glad that he had finally left, "He's a bit scary really."

"I can see what you mean." Paige agreed. They continued to walk along going towards the Gryffindor common room. The trio would point out famous wizards in their portraits in their world that came along the way. And Paige would ask questions like what their wands were made of. Finally they arrived at the common room entrance.

"Password," the Fat Lady said.

"Chocolate Frogs," Hermione said to the portrait, and it swung open revealing a passageway to the Gryffindor common room.

"Cool." Paige said in amazement. Harry, Ron and Hermione just grinned at her. As they entered the common room they were ambushed by a group of Gryffindor's who had heard about Paige's arrival. Paige thought to herself that news traveled faster here then it took to orb from home to the Golden Gate Bridge.

The ambush soon ended as the Weasley twins soon parted the crowd making sure that they could get through, it was the one piece of authority that they seemed to have over the group. Once they got through however, there were still questions about who Paige was, and what she was for that matter. News had traveled very fast. A few who had heard about the confrontation had even staked out the library for any reference to that power. Only Hermione and Percy had figured it out so far, but it wouldn't be too long before the rest of them figured it out…or before Professor Snape told all of the Slytherins, who would then spread it to the rest of the school. One way or another, who Paige was, would come out very soon indeed. But for now, all of the questions suddenly stopped, and the crowd hushed when from behind Paige stood a very dignified Witch with very clean and proper robes. She stared them all down, her eyes going from one student to the next.

"Well, don't you all have homework to do?" She asked them all. In a rush to look busy almost every student ran to where they had been before, either doing homework, or studying for a test, their excitement gone for the night. "Well you must be Paige Halliwell, it is a pleasure to meet you, and I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House. I'm sure you would like to get settled in tonight before you start tomorrow." She said smiling and shaking her hand.

"Thank you so much, I just have to tell Harry one last thing." She said smiling; the professor nodded and took her leave going out into the hallway to wait. At hearing his name Harry perked up, looking at Paige.

"What do you need to tell me?" He asked.

"Well if you ever need me, just call out my name, I will hear you, its one of my abilities to hear when my charge is in trouble or needs me." She smiled letting him know.

"Ok, cool." Harry said, Paige ran off not wanting to make the Professor wait too long. Harry watched her leave, smiling and going back to start his school work besides Ron and Hermione.

"So where am I staying?" Paige asked the Professor once she had exited the passageway and out of the painting.

"There is a small set of rooms for yourself, they used to be for myself; but, since I use other rooms in the castle, you can use them." She informed Paige.

"Ok, where are they?" She asked, glad she had her own rooms for once, where she had to share everything with her sisters at home in the manor.

"Well they are right over here," Professor McGonagall pointed out, directing her to two paintings down from the Fat Lady. There before them was a portrait of what looked like Melinda Warren, or at least what she had been told that she had looked like. "I always admired this portrait and your ancestors' history. It was hanging in another corridor, but we decided to move it over here, it gives a lot of meaning to the rooms don't you think?" The Professor asked.

"Yes, it does, thank you so much for this," Paige said smiling. In front of her was Melinda Warren moving in her portrait smiling at Paige while flipping the pages of the Book of Shadows, there was also a little girl in the back ground playing, who was laughing and giggling. The portrait gave Paige a sense that she was meant to be here at this moment.

"Well shall we?" The professor asked.

"Yes, of course. What is the password?" Paige asked, she had noticed that the paintings had opened using passwords.

"Yes, well I thought in your situation a good first one is 'Triquetra'. Very fitting to whom you are, you can change it if you want, and you probably should in a few weeks so people don't catch on." Professor McGonagall informed her.

"That's perfect," she looked at the portrait, "Triquetra." Paige said loudly enough to hear, and Melinda gave her a nod and the portrait opened up into a very nice size living room/study. To her left was a bedroom, with her own private bathroom. An owl on a stand hooted from its perch by a window over looking the grounds. The room was lit by candles, being that they had no electricity here, there was also a big fire place to the right side of the room that lit almost the whole room. Paige laughed when she looked at her new surroundings, they were bigger then her old apartment she used to have before she met her sisters.

"I'm guessing you like it?" The professor asked.

"Like it! I love it! Thank you so much, you really are too kind." Paige said smiling, "One question though, what's the owl for?" She asked pointing at the Barn Owl.

"Oh, in order to communicate with the outside world we use owls to carry our mail. This one is on loan to you from our Owlery, and her name is Agripina. You can use her to communicate with your sisters and let them know how you are doing since you probably wont be able to get back often with your new duties here." Paige nodded, unless she was needed for the Power of Three, then she doubted she would be needed much back at home; she had no job after all. She looked around at the room again and noticed an odd closed door on the right side of the room.

"One last thing," she pointed to the door, "what does that door go to?" She asked.

"That is your gateway to the Gryffindor common room, that way you can travel their quickly with out having to deal with passwords, and the such. The students don't know about it, it hasn't been used in about 100 years I think. Well if that is all, I have some papers to grade. Goodnight Paige, another professor will be around tomorrow to show you how we run things here, and then you and Harry can bond some more, I believe he has Quidditch practice tomorrow." She said, a Paige's confused look, the professor smiled, "I will let Harry explain that one to you." She then left the room letting Paige to be alone for the first time since she got here. Paige went over to one of the easy chairs in the room, and sat down, realizing she was exhausted, even though to her, it was only about 1pm; it was about 9 pm here. She looked over at the small end table next to the chair. There sitting on the table was a very large book titled: "History of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Paige smiled; she probably would need a lot of info from this book. An hour later Paige realized how late it was in this time zone, and to be able to be fresh in the morning, she would have to go to sleep.

It was at that moment that Paige realized something truly horrendous and terrible to her, something so important that she couldn't let it go one moment more with out solving. She had no clothes here other then the ones she was wearing.

"Oh No!" She yelled out in surprise at herself.

**AN: **I'm not sure if that is much of a cliffie, but hey it's a good stopping point for me, and I wanted to make this chapter a lot longer then the rest of them. I hope you all liked it; thanks go to my editor Lenora. Please review and I will update as soon as I can.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:I feel like I should do something to make up for not being able to write in more then a month…but then I'm reminded that it is not my fault but my e media professor who I have for two classes and is loading on the work load. So I am so sorry that I haven't updated…I will try not to make the wait so long since I have been getting reviews for this story…which thank you to every one who reviews…it really is inspiring to read them over and get ideas to keep the story going. Any way…here is chapter Five, as always I do not own either Harry Potter or Charmed…that goes to two very brilliant women. Please note the 8-hour time difference 5 p.m. in California and 11 p.m. in Britain for this story, now enjoy!

**Hogwarts**

"Leo!" Paige yelled out in to the castle, she sure hopped that he could hear her call; she wasn't sure with being in a magically protected castle. A moment latter her question was answered as a swarm of blue lights came into the room.

"Ok Paige you know I can't help you at all…" Leo looked around as he suddenly stopped in mid sentence. "But I'm guessing you pretty much have everything under control."

"Oh…Yes the assignment is great. Which reminds me…why didn't we ever hear of this side of magic?" Paige asked forgetting the original reason why she called Leo here.

"Yes, well we aren't allowed to tell our charges about the other side, unless the two sides need to work together or if they are on the same turf as you, so you won't accidentally vanquish one of them." Leo explained.

"Well…that makes sense I guess." Paige said still a little confused at the explanation…but then again sometimes the elders didn't make any sense at all.

"So Paige if you have the situation under control then why did you call me?"

"Oh right that…I have no clothes…so if you could go home and get me my whole wardrobe that would be great." Paige said smiling.

"You called for me just so I could go and get you some clothes to wear?" Leo asked in disbelief.

"Yes…what else am I supposed to wear?" Paige asked. She couldn't just wear the same outfit everyday…and she didn't think she could wear the robes that all the professors were wearing since she wasn't a professor.

"Well I guess I can go and get you your clothes….but how many outfits are we talking about here Paige?" Leo asked worried that she would say what he thought she would say.

"All of them, of course." Paige answered simply. Leo groaned as she said it. Of course she would want all of her clothes….women. "Oh and Leo if you could also get some of my personal items, too, like my toothbrush, make-up and hair brush, that would be great, too."

"All right…but don't tell your sisters I'm doing this for you. Piper will kill me if she finds out I'm doing this for you." Leo responded not happy at the task or the time of day he was doing it in. He would have to be sneaky, but if he orbed into Paige's bedroom and then orbed all of her clothes out at once in one fell swoop no one would notice.

"Thank You Leo. I knew there was a reason why I liked you so much." Paige smiled a Leo orbed out, he knew he would regret this later.

**San Francisco**

Leo orbed directly into Paige's room. The sunlight hit his eyes very harshly…if there was one thing Leo hated about being a Whiteligher it was the fact that they had to adjust to time changes quickly. He blinked a couple of times and then peeked out Paige's bedroom door. Phoebe and Piper were no where to be seen…thankfully. The girls would be home soon, and there was no telling what they would do if they saw Leo doing what he was doing. Leo closed the door and went to Paige's bedroom closet where she kept most of her clothes; surprisingly everything was fairly neat in here for once…he had seen much worse. He wouldn't look in the dresser drawers….god only knew what was in those. Thankfully her make-up and hair brush and other cosmetic items were on top of the dresser. He picked them up and went to a center portion of her room. He was forgetting something….the toothbrush and toothpaste. He would have to sneak into the bathroom and get them he put Paige's cosmetics down and looked out the door. The coast was clear, walking very softly he went into the bathroom and grabbed what he was pretty sure was Paige's toothbrush and a fresh bottle of toothpaste…after all; she might be at Hogwarts for awhile. He went back into the room, grabbed her cosmetics along with the tooth brush and put them on the dresser he then went to the center of the room. Concentrating, Leo put one arm up pointing at the dresser, and the other arm up pointing towards the closet. Slowly, he orbed himself, Paige's wardrobe and cosmetics back to England and Hogwarts.

**Hogwarts**

Paige waited for Leo in her new bedroom, there was a dresser and small closet in here, but they had black teacher's robes in them and a black pointed hat was sitting on a shelf in the closet. Paige laughed at this; people at Hogwarts must wear the "witches" hats that you saw little kids wear on Halloween. She went back out to the living area to wait as she plopped down in the couch…it was starting to get late in this time period…probably near 11pm by now…she had never known Leo to take it this slow…maybe he had run into her sisters, but she doubted it.

She then started to hear the familiar sound of someone orbing, but it sounded a lot slower then she had ever heard before. She turned around and saw orbs forming in the bedroom, but they were appearing very slowly also. Orbs also seemed to be forming around the dresser and in the closet. A minute later the orbs finally stopped coming in and formed into Leo and her entire wardrobe plus cosmetics, hair brush, toothbrush and a brand new toothpaste dispenser. Paige felt rather giddy at this point…Leo had pulled through for her…she knew he would.

"Thank you so much Leo…You're the best, you know." She said as she went to brush her teeth and comb her hair.

"Yeah, I know…you owe me one for this." Leo smiled and orbed out to let her get ready for bed. Paige just smiled as she brushed her teeth glad that she had her blessed wardrobe. She quickly put on her PJ's and went to bed tired even though in reality she had hardly been up that long…must have been the long orb. It didn't really matter though why she was falling asleep because in five minutes she was out dreaming.

**San Francisco**

Elsewhere Leo was curled up on the couch in the manor sleeping…he was never going to do that again…all three of them had too many clothes. Orbing all of them at one time was too much even for him.

**Hogwarts**

"But Dumbledore that is my point exactly why in the world did the Elders decide to bring in a Whitelighter now of all times." Professor Snape hissed, "It's not like we don't have enough protection any way with the Dementors hanging around."

"Because very simply it is their wish, they are part of the magical world to Severus you must remember that…you must all remember that." Professor Dumbledore glanced around his office it was now in the late hours at Hogwarts and nearly every professor had decided to wait till now till they came down and spoke with him about the Paige Halliwell. The rumor of her coming had spread like all Hogwarts rumors usually do: very fast and often varied, now the truth had to be told.

"Having another being of good magic around might not be a bad idea…I agree with the headmaster, it would certainly help to have some one around who we _can_ trust." Professor Flitwick replied. "After all Elders, Whitelighters, and witches of the other side fought in the magical war."

"Of course I know that but to assign a whitelighter just to protect Potter is not very logical of them," Snape said glaring at Flitwick.

"She's not just a Whitelighter Severus…she's also half witch." Professor McGonagall spoke up.

"She's what! Then that would make her…"

"A Charmed one yes and that is why Severus she especially was assigned to Hogwarts and to Harry, the Elders felt like in this hour we needed the special protection that only a Charmed One and a Whitelighter can give. Everything will see its self through not to worry professors, now if you don't mind I think its time we all got to sleep. We wouldn't want to fall asleep while teaching a class and set a bad example for the students now would we." Every one nodded as Professor Dumbledore finished his speech. They all trusted him in this matter, and for the most part everyone was looking forward to meeting a Charmed One the sisters were perhaps more legendary then even Harry was in their world, especially since no one in Hogwarts had ever seen one…well everyone that is except for a few students, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. Snape however left in a hurry leaving for his dungeons, he agreed that they needed extra protection against Black….but to him the Dementors were enough.

A/N: Sorry it's so short I added the last little bit on a whim when I got an idea for the next scene. Hope every one liked it…please review. I will try and update again during Thanksgiving.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am so sorry to everyone for not updating in a long time. With all of my class commitments, work and then finals I just have not had much time to relax period much less write. I will try to write as much as I can over the Christmas holidays to make up for it. Thanks to all of my great readers and reviewers who have stuck with me even though I am a horrible updater. As always I do not own either Harry Potter or Charmed…that goes to two very brilliant women. And now on with chapter 6.

**Hogwarts – 7:30 a.m.**

Paige awakened to unusual sounds that first morning at Hogwarts, for one thing she was used to waking up to an alarm or one of her sisters yelling at her to wake up saying there were demons attacking, here she was awakened by bells ringing, Paige found it odd that there were bells to wake her up, but figured it was all part of how they lived in the other side of magic…or maybe it was just here at this school that they did that. She didn't know when classes really started but figured that she had better get up and find out after all she should probably follow Harry around to his classes this first day. She still wasn't sure what she would all be doing here, for most charges you just came when you were called but already this was turning out to be a very unusual assignment.

Getting up she quickly took a shower and got dressed into one of her old business casual work clothes that she used to where when she worked for child services in San Francisco before she learned she was a witch. She didn't take anything with her when she left her room she didn't honestly think she would need anything but figured she could always come back if she did. Walking out of the portrait hall she saw students pouring out of the other portrait whole the one with the fat lady on it, the one that led to Gryffindor common room. She looked back at her ancestors portrait who just gave her an encouraging smile and a nod to tell her she was doing ok so far, or at least that's what Paige hopped she was saying. She noticed a red head coming out of the portrait and started to think he was Ron but he was a bit taller, then right after him came another red head who was identical…maybe they were siblings of Ron or at least knew where Harry was at the moment.

"Excuse me…" She said gaining there attention. The twins turned around and looked at each other with a grin and a knowing smile.

"Hello miss…how can we help you? The first one asked who had a look on his face that said pure mischief, his brother Paige was guessing his twin had the exact same look.

"We're the perfect guides; by the way I'm Fred." Fred said smiling taking one of her arms.

"And I'm George and we are happy to do anything to help a new student." George grinned taking her other arm.

"Yes, I can see that I'm Paige Halliwell, and I'm not a student, I'm Harry Potter's new whitelighter. You two wouldn't happen to know him by chance would you?" She asked with a small smile playing along with their game but wrangling her arms out of theirs and turning around to face them.

"Oh…so your Paige…of course we know Harry he's practically another brother to us…and trust me we have lots of brothers." Fred told her.

"Well then, do you happen to know where he is at this moment?" She asked them both."

"Why of course he's in the great hall having breakfast…would you like us to show you the way?" George said.

"As we told you, we're great guides." Fred said grinning ear to ear.

"Yes, thank you." Paige said finally able to get some help out of them, she had been to the great hall last night but didn't remember how to get back, she wondered what the teachers thought of these two. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Ron would you?"

"Why yes, how could you tell…our handsome looks, or our charm? Fred asked as the walked along the corridors.

"No…actually it was the hair." She informed them.

"The hair, always the hair," George said with a scowl, Fred agreed with him but their mood quickly changed back to what it had been before. "You'll probably meet Percy one of our older brothers who goes here…he's nothing like the rest of the family all dull and everything and he actually made something of himself." Fred told her.

"How so?" She asked starting to wonder just how many family members of theirs went here.

"Well…he's head boy…. Or bighead boy." George told her. "Well here we are the great hall, and there's Harry." He said pointing Harry out who was currently eating some breakfast.

"Thank you boys; it has been a pleasure meeting you both." Paige smiled as she walked off leaving the twins in dismay at her not falling for either of them. As she walked into the great hall she started to gain some attention by both the Hufflepuff table and the Slytherin table, obviously her run in with members of both houses had had encounters with her the day before. Of course the Slytherens knew more about her and what her abilities were, and the Hufflepuffs only knew that there was someone knew in the castle who was neither student nor teacher, which rarely ever happened. Then there were the Gryffindor who a lot of them knew who she was and what she was, and a few even knew why she was here. Of course that all had to do with the fact that her charge was in that house and had told his friends and his roommates; Dean, Neville, Seamus, and Ron who knew already. Everyone in the room was curious about her, the teachers included, who all were watching her actions with extreme interest at the head table instead of being interested in their breakfast.

"Hello Harry, how are you doing today?" Paige asked taking a seat at the table sitting next to Hermione and across from Ron and Harry.

"Oh…pretty good I guess, dreading potions later today." He said glumly.

"Oh really, why is that?" She asked.

"Because Professor Snape teaches that class and he hates me." He said getting a piece of toast. Paige nodded remembering her brief meeting with him yesterday, yes he didn't seem like the nicest person around, but he had to be a fair teacher to work here she thought.

"Oh I'm sure he doesn't hate you." Paige said getting some English pastries that she didn't know what they were called; she figured she would try something new while she was here.

"Trust us, he hates Harry, really he hates all Gryffindors." Ron told her. Paige just shook her head not believing them. "Just wait till you see."

"Are you following me around today, or what exactly will you be doing?" Harry asked now wondering what would be happening.

"Oh, I'm not exactly sure myself, I guess I'll follow you around today and see more of the school, normally you would just call me when you were in danger." Paige explained getting some fruit.

Ron looked at Harry, "You know with Professor Snape the way he is you might need some protection in class." Paige just smiled at this comment as they all started to eat breakfast. A few minutes later the sounds of hooting and flapping wings entered the great hall all at once in a huge rush. Paige looked up to the ceiling to see hundreds of birds coming in at one time and dropping everything from letters to packages on the table in front of the students. No one here seems surprised at this at all.

"Um, is this normal?" she asked finishing her breakfast.

"What the owls…yeah, it's our way of getting mail." Paige nodded remembering what Professor McGonagall had told her the night before and she made a note to write to her sisters sometime today. "We don't exactly get a post man out here and besides they would think our mail is quite odd." Harry said smiling knowing exactly what Paige was thinking since he had thought the same thing when he first saw the same sight his first year at Hogwarts.

"Very cool, I didn't know they all came down at once." Paige said as they got up from the table. They were interrupted from leaving however by Professor McGonagall who came up to Paige.

May I have a moment with you?" She asked crisply.

"Yes of course," Paige replied. Harry, Hermione and Ron got the idea that they should wait outside for her.

"I've been talking with Professor Dumbledore and we're not quite sure what you should do here other then protect Harry when he is in danger. Of course were all hoping that he won't be in danger. But I get the sense that Professor Dumbledore has warmed to the idea of having a Whitelighter here to protect everyone. No one knows what the future has in store for us all and it would be a good idea to have a Whitelighter around." Professor McGonagall stopped for a moment and sighed. "Back to my point we both feel that it would be a good idea if for a while you went around to all of Harry's classes and learned a bit more about this side of magic."

"I agree I was thinking of doing that just today, but if you have any other ideas on what you want me to be doing I'd be welcome to any suggestions." Paige said smiling happy to have a professor on her side.

"Good, well for now just follow Harry around get to know him and the other students especially in Gryffindor, and perhaps if teachers ask for your insight on how their particular subject is done on your side of magic give them some suggestions. Really we have no more of an idea of what to do with you then you do." McGonagall said smiling at her. Paige laughed.

"I'm sure I can make myself useful some how." She replied, the Professor said her good byes and Paige went off to join the threesome.

Once Paige joined Harry, Ron and Hermione they started to walk the long walk to the dungeons where Potions was taught. Hermione was telling Paige all about the class and what types of ingredients they used and what they were used for. Paige tried to log it all down in her memory comparing them to similar potions that she had used. Of course most of the potions that they made were to kill demons. As they finally entered the dungeon Paige could see it was dimly lit with potions ingredients to one wall and Professor Snape's desk was in the front of the room, the rest of the room was filled with desks which were almost full now as they arrived.

"Everyone sit down and be quiet." Professor Snape spoke up almost to the point of yelling. Everyone including Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly made it to their desks. "And just what are you doing here." He said addressing Paige as he got up and walked down the row of tables to meet her at the door barring the entrance to the dungeon.

"Professor McGonagall suggested that it would be a good idea if I followed Harry around for the first few days to learn more about this type of magic and to familiarize myself with all the teachers." Paige told him not letting herself be intimidated.

"I see…well I guess for now then you can stay, but if I see you helping even one of them I'm throwing you out." He said as he whipped around and went to the chalkboard to write down ingredients. Paige just slipped into a seat now seeing what Ron and Harry had been talking about, she would at least make sure in this class that he wasn't going to poison one of the students.

**Halliwell Manor-1 a.m.**

"But Leo what about if we need her here to fight demons." Piper said complaining, this fight had now lasted over an hour and both were tired and in their bedroom while Phoebe was sleeping in her room.

"Well then, I can go over and get her in that case when you need to do a vanquishing, otherwise she is to stay in England." Leo said firmly standing up to his wife.

"It's not the same Leo. We need her here. She's our sister and part of the Power of Three is to be together, were not supposed to be separated for long amounts of time." Piper countered back.

"I know, but in this case the Elders are making an exception to that, and they will try and have other witches in the area help out and take on lesser demons." He said trying to reason.

"What about caring for the boys and helping me with P3, we need her Leo she's family." Piper said re saying the point that she had been saying for most of the night.

"Listen she's not abandoning her family, she's not abandoning her witchly duties or her charmed ones, she's just taking a more active roll as a Whitelighter and this is a very special one in a lifetime assignment. Trust me, most of the Whitelighters wanted this assignment, you should be happy for Paige. Now can we please go to bed before one of the boys wakes us up again?" Leos said now to the point of pleading.

"Fine," Piper reluctantly agreed more about going to sleep because most likely Chris would wake up in an hour and want to be fed. She was still angry especially at the fact that they had no idea where Paige was or how they were going to survive as the Charmed Ones, but especially she was mad at the fact that Leo wasn't telling her all that he knew. Piper sighed turned over and eventually went to sleep mad, angry and wondering how her sister was doing.

A/N: Well that's chapter 6 almost all written in one night. I hope you all enjoyed it and I will try during the winter break to update once a week. Thanks for all of your support and understanding about my busy schedule. Thanks go to my beta reader Leonora, and now please review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I must be the worst writer ever for not updating soon enough. I will sincerely try to update more often. As always I do not own Charmed or Harry Potter, and I never will so that's that. If I did Charmed would be on forever as a TV series. Now on with the story.

**Hogwarts**

Paige had already been to many of Harry's classes…and she found them most interesting…especially Potions which she tried to help Harry out. It was one of her strongest areas in witch craft, Phoebe was excellent at spells, and Piper was great with innocents and using her powers as well as making potions since she had been a chef. But Paige ever since her super witch kick had become as proficient as Piper at learning to make potions. Of course it was helpful that they used a lot of the same ingredients in the class as she did at the manor.

History of Magic was also very interesting; she could tell however that both Harry and Ron found it boring. Paige however found it interesting, especially when the teacher was a ghost. If Paige hadn't been so interested to learn this side of magic's history she could bet that she also would have found him boring…he just seemed to drone on and on. Coming out of History of magic she noticed that Harry and Ron were both sleepy eyed…she had no idea how Hermione had stayed awake.

"Is he always like that?" She asks.

"Always." Ron replies stifling a yawn. She nodded as they headed toward the last class of the day…Defense against the Dark Arts which they all seemed to like...especially Harry. They had been telling her about the upcoming quidditch game, she still wasn't sure what it was for sure. But she was very excited to see it tomorrow. However when they entered the class room all threes jaws dropped.

Defense against the Dark Arts had been a class she was looking forward to it would be very interesting to see the differences in how they taught the class…and Harry, Ron and Hermione kept telling her that she would love professor Lupin. She was sure she would and couldn't wait to meet him and discuss the differences in fighting evil in the two sides of magic. However when they entered the room instead of seeing Professor Lupin they saw professor Snape instead. The were all very surprised about seeing him he there…he just glared as the quartet entered the room and told them to find some seats and be quiet. He then approached Paige.

"I know most teachers have been allowing you to ask you questions during class and answer student questions about yourself…but I will not accept that. You are here to observe only…do we understand each other?" He asked her sternly.

"Of course professor." She replied wondering what his problem was. She found her way to the back of the room as she watched Professor Snape start a lecture, she could see that the students were clearly bored and this was not their normal type of class that they were used to. Snape then started slides and talking about werewolves, this seemed like an odd topic for Defense against the Dark arts, but Paige listened though the lecture. As with History of Magic, Hermione was taking down notes feverously and Ron and Harry simply took down notes casually whenever they thought he said something important. At the end of the lesson she glanced around the room and noticed that many of the students were rushing out as soon as possible. Harry, Ron and Hermione all tried to get out as soon as possible also. Since it was a Friday, many were headed to their respective houses so they could enjoy the rest of their day outside after dropping off books.

While Harry, Ron and Hermione went into the Gryffindor common room Paige headed to her own room. She said the password "Triquetra" and Melinda Warren smiled and the Painting swung open to reveal her own rooms. She saw the owl that had been given to her sitting on its perch, a letter on the table. She looked down at it, it was from home.

_Paige,_

_Leo has explained where you are and why you are needed so urgently, needless to say we are not happy with the elders' decision but if they think that it is safe right now to split up the charmed ones then we should trust them this once. Hopefully your abilities will advance enough soon to be able to orb there and home every day._

_Your Sisters,_

_Phoebe, Piper._

Paige smiled as she read the letter; she could tell that it had been Piper who had wrote it, only she would be mad at the elders for splitting the sisters up. But she had to agree, if the Elders didn't see any demon threat on the horizon that the charmed ones needed to handle then they should feel safe enough to be separated for such a long time. For the rest of the day she spent time with Harry and his friends, he was working on homework mainly because of something called a Quidditch match the next day that he was competing in that was played on broom sticks. Every once in a while a student who was from a wizarding family would come up and ask for her autograph. Apparently the charmed ones were even famous in this wizarding world especially among wizarding families.

Paige woke up the next morning to a dreary rain that was falling on the grounds; she groaned thinking that all the plans for the day would be scratched because of the rain including the Quidditch match. But to her surprise when she went down to the Great Hall that morning there was still the excited chatter of the night before talking about the upcoming match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. When she asked Harry about it he simply replied;

"We play in all weather rain or shine, though I prefer a clear day to all of this rain." He said with a shrug and went on eating his breakfast trying to keep away the nerves that always came right before a match no matter how experienced a player he was. Paige simply smiled and nodded understandingly. As Harry ate quietly she just sat by eating her own breakfast and listening to the chatter trying to understand more about Quidditch, it was one of the most unusual games she had ever heard described. She had yet to figure it out, but more and more she realized that this Whitelighter assignment was more about listening than saving lives as much. She was beginning to doubt that she was really needed here at all.

While Harry went out with the rest of the team separately before the game began Paige walked with the rest of the students before she was pulled aside by Professor McGonagall on the wet walk to the Quidditch Pitch.

"Tell Ms. Halliwell what do you think of Mr. Potter?" She asked her quizzically.

"Well I haven't had any real time just to get to know him," Paige could tell that this answer wasn't good enough, "but from what I can tell you he seems to have a very large past behind him, he is always seems to be living up to what everyone expects of him, but he doesn't know exactly what that is." She finished watching the Professors face to see if she agreed or not.

"I think that's a safe assumption, but If I may, I'd like to make a suggestion to you, get to know Mr. Potter on his own, (do you think she would use his name Harry or not?) I know he is very close to Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger, but remember you are here to protect him, not them." She firmly told Paige.

"Of Course Professor," she says stunned at how up front Professor McGonagall had been.

"Well now we've arrived at the stadium, if you would care to join the rest of the Professors in the top box we would very much like to have you." She said showing a slight smile. "I must say you will be warmer and less wet up there then with the students."

"Of course, I would like to meet the rest of the professors of Hogwarts." Paige said simply, after what McGonagall had said to her she wasn't taking any chances getting on her bad side.

As Paige sat and watched the game she was fascinated by what was going on, by now it was an absolute down pour and seemed to be affecting both the players in the air and the people watching in the stands. About an hour into the game however something changed. It was then that she could feel Harry becoming very excited but then very scared, he didn't cry out for her help, but she could feel that he needed her at this instant. Her concentration on what was going on with her charge was suddenly disrupted by loud cries from the stands gasps, and pointing up into the air. Paige looked up and understood there was Harry falling unconscious through the raining dark sky, above him were the most horrible creatures that Paige had ever seen, it almost seemed even from this distance that a great force of darkness and evil was coming at her. She looked to Professor Dumbledore who just nodded as she called out for Harry with her Telekinetic Orbing Power. In an instant the whole crowd gasped as they saw Harry disappear in strange blue lights and then appear by Paige's side. With one look Dumbledore looked over Harry making sure he was alright than hurried out of their box. McGonagall just gave her a look, and said.

"He's going to be angrier then anything with the dementors," she then looked at Harry who was still unconscious on the bench with his head in Paige's lap. "You know where the medical ward is right?" She asked Paige who simply nodded it had been on her tour of the castle with Harry, Ron and Hermione. She then concentrated and orbed both herself and Harry to the medical ward in Hogwarts and away from prying eyes who were trying to get a good look at what was going on in the top box with Harry.

Once she had appeared in the ward a nurse came straight away to her and started to attend to Harry pushing Paige to the side. She quietly sat down on a chair remembering the different times she had been in hospitals because of magical reasons, after demon fights, or demonically caused traffic accidents, and of course the first time, in a car crash that would have killed her had she not been a witch. She simply watched Harry and waited till he woke up, a Whitelighters responsibility was after all to be there for her charge.

**A/N**: Even though it was a relatively short chapter, it took a long time to write because of distractions and not having a lot of motivation as well as losing all sense of my ability to write. But I think I am now back for good, don't take my word on that though. Please review and let me know if you think I'm on the right track. I will update as soon as I can and thanks as always goes to my editor Lenora


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks to all of my great reviewers who gave me encouragement to keep going. I have taken some creative liberty as to what happened in the medical ward, what was said, and who did what. But its all for creative purposes. As always I do not own Charmed or Harry Potter, and I never will so that's that. If I did Charmed would be on forever as a TV series. Now on with the story.

**Hogwarts**

Paige stayed at Harry's bedside sitting on the same chair for what seemed like hours. The nurse never even tried to disturb her after Dumbledore came in, she just worked her own magic with potions to try and heal the damage that had been done by the dementors and the fall. One by one slowly most of the Gryffindor Quidditch team entered the ward along with Harry's friends and a girl Paige did not recognize with red hair she supposed was Ron's little sister.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity Harry woke up, still groggy and unsure of what exactly happened. Paige let his classmates and teammates tell him what had happened because he remembered very little, until Hermione got to the part where Paige came in.

"And then Paige just orbed you out of the sky to her and then you both orbed back here to the medical ward. You should have seen it Harry, everyone was so stunned by what happened, even the players on the Hufflepuff team. And Dumbledore was furious you should have seen him go after the Dementors like he did, he was furious, I don't think I've ever seen him like that…ever." Hermione just trailed off in a memory as the rest of them nodded with her. Harry just turned to Paige.

"You saved me?"

"Well, it is part of the job description." She says nodding with a little smile happy that he was ok. In that moment she felt as if their bond as Whitelighter and wizard had been sealed forever. Harry smiled a bit just as the nurse came by scurrying all but a few out of the room, Hermione, Ron and Paige. It was then that Harry asked about the game. He was of course disappointed, but even more depressed when he heard about his broom stick which had been destroyed by the whomping willow. The four of them stayed like that for an hour until the nurse rushed the three of them out so Harry could sleep. But before she could Paige whispered to him to call her if at any time he needed her. Harry grinned and nodded as he watched the Paige walk out the door behind Hermione and Ron. He fell asleep thinking of the day's events, funnily at ease knowing that he had people there for him to help with the dementors. First Professor Lupin and now Paige, his whitelighter….he had to admit one thing though to himself, who ever had sent her to him he owed a big thank you, not for saving him. But now that she was here in the school every guy would be jealous that a hot girl was his whitelighter. (Keep that part or not?)

With Madam Pomfrey keeping Harry in the hospital wing the whole weekend, Paige spent most of that weekend with Harry, talking and reading newspapers to him. She also tried to no avail to fix his nimbus 2000; apparently in this case the two types of magic did not mix well. That Sunday night Paige orbed Harry and his gathering of treats from the medical ward to Gryffindor Tower. Everyone gasped at her entrance and clapped afterwards; Paige smiled and helped Harry carry everything up to his dorm.

The next day she went with them again to their classes, this time however Professor Lupin was there. She found his class fun loving and eventful, everyone seemed to enjoy themselves and learn at the same time. That seemed to be what made a teacher a good one. After the class however Lupin pulled Harry aside and talked to him, Paige decided not to go into what they were talking about, if Harry trusted her, he would tell her in good time.

Later that night when they were all in the dormitory, Harry, Ron and Hermione doing homework with Paige writing a letter to her sisters about the events of that weekend, and asking about what was going on in California. With the colder weather she was beginning to wish for the wonderful weather again of California. One weekend later she would orb home just to get away from the weather, with the promise from Harry that he would stay safe. She left to get to the warm weather and more clothes, most of which she had to buy since she needed to dress for the colder weather.

As the room cleared out and it got quieter Harry finally spoke up about what had happened earlier in Defense against the Dark Arts."

"Professor Lupin is going to teach me how to ward off Dementors, so that there won't be any more accidents." Harry seemed very excited about this, as was Ron, Hermione seemed happy that he was finally getting the help that he needed. Paige was just surprised, if he was getting help from Professor Lupin, how much help would he need from her really.

"That's great Harry, do you know how?" She asked him.

"No but I suppose there must be some advanced spell to do it." He replied going back to his homework. Paige sighed and announced she was going to bed; she then went through the entry way between the common room and her own room. She sent her letter home and curled up on her comfy chair looking through her own version of the book of shadows. She was trying to find any entry on Dementors that she could find, but they just didn't seem to exist in her side of magic. For good sense she started to write in an entry going back and forth between the magic books that she had at her use in her room to reference. That night when she went to sleep she dreamt of the Dementors and what had happened to Harry that weekend, it kept replying in her mind over and over again, except each time she didn't save Harry. The next morning she woke up and took a very cold shower to wake up.

The days and weeks passed with Paige learning more about the wand side of magic, and her and Harry becoming closer as charge and Whitelighter. It was during one night before Christmas break when they were all gathered in the common room again that they become even closer.

"Are you planning on going home for Christmas Paige?" Harry asked.

"I suppose so, you should be safe here, and you can call me when you need me." A few weeks ago they had tested their connection and found that Paige could hear him calling while she was on a shopping trip in London…she needed more clothes and had gone Christmas shopping for Harry and some of the other students she had become close too while staying there. They were now fairly confident that the connection was fully formed. Harry nodded in response.

"What is Christmas like for you?" He asks curious. Paige pauses, she was a little surprised at this.

"Well my sister Piper makes a great big Christmas Eve Dinner; we have a Tree in the Living room and presents under the tree for my little nephews. My sister Phoebe will insist that we sing carols and watch all of the Christmas movies there are on TV. Christmas morning we will get up whenever Wyatt wakes us up probably, share presents, Piper will make breakfast again, and then after wards I will probably go and visit my adoptive parent's graves." She says quietly, at this Harry looks very surprised, Ron and Hermione stood staring at her.

"I'm sorry, when did they die?" He asks.

"I was seventeen, eleven years ago," she said quietly, "It gives me a chance to remember, and my sisters understand that I had that part of my life as well." Harry nods understandingly; he out of everyone there knew what it was like to be an orphan. The rest of the night was spent in quiet reflection. Hermione and Ron recalled their past Christmases and the differences. Harry didn't really have much to say since he never had really had a real Christmas with the Dursleys.

The last day of the semester before Paige left she left her gifts for Harry, Ron and Hermione by their beds. She then packed her bags and said good bye to them all, wishing them happy holidays. Then she prepared herself for the Orb home. As before it took longer then a normal orb, but she wasn't as exhausted as the last time she had done this.

**Halliwell Manor-San Francisco**

"Hello I'm home!" She yells out. She then sees Phoebe and Piper at the table looking over the book of shadows. They smile as they see her.

"Good Cause we need to talk, ever heard of the Avatars?" They ask her. Paige looks at them questingly. She could tell from the looks on their faces that this was going to be a vacation that took longer then just the Christmas break.

**Hogwarts**

Despite the fact that this year Ron and Hermione were both staying for Christmas, Harry still felt the loss of Paige. She had become a good friend to him, more then a whitelighter, something like an older sister then anything else. He hadn't told her about the maurders map yet, or about what he had found out about Sirius Black being his godfather. Paige had been called away that day by her sisters for some unknown reason, they were going to hang out at the castle and play wizard games, but he had been left alone to his own devices and the map. When she had returned she could tell that something had changed with him, but didn't push the matter much further. He had told Ron and Hermione, but he was afraid that Paige might tell one of the Professors that he knew the truth now.

Harry stared out the window the night before Christmas and wondered if he had made the right decision in not telling her. He didn't have much time to think, because before he knew it Ron pulled him downstairs to the great hall for Dinner, which was extravagant as usual. For a few hours at least, he was happy again.

A/N:

Ok one note first I am basing these ages off of the season four episode a Paige from the past, where she went back eight years, basing on the fact that she would be about 28. Let me know if I'm wrong, or if any of you know what age Paige is. Next it is time for you to review, reply and let me know what you think should happen next. I take criticism too…..or you could just tell me if I should never write a single word again. As always big thanks goes to my Beta reader, Leonora.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I was thinking about dropping this story, but after getting some inspiration form a writing class I'm taking and a reviewer, I've decided to continue on. Hope you all like it. As always I do not own charmed or Harry Potter. As always thanks go to my beta reader: Leonora

**Hogwarts**

Christmas day came, and as Harry was opening his presents in the common room he noticed a peculiar parcel, opening it he found a gleaming Firebolt.

"Who sent it to you?" Ron asked.

"Look to see if there's a card." Harry said. After ripping open the Firebolt's packaging, he stared at it in shock.

"Nothing, Now really who would spend that much on you?" Said Ron.

"I doubt it was the Dursleys." Ron then suggested Professor Dumbledore, but Harry disagreed saying there was no way Dumbledore would spend that much money on him.

"What about Lupin?" Ron suggested.

"No I don't think he could even afford a cleansweep." Harry replied examining the broom. A few moments later after much analyzing Ron came up with another idea.

"What about Paige? Maybe that's part of the job as a whitelighter." Ron piped up. Harry shook his head searching for a box.

"No…she sent me a book from their own magic school…it's the compiled history of witchcraft in America. Besides she doesn't have any wizard money. Just US cash." He replied. He continued to look over the broom. It was then that Hermione entered, and decided that the Firebolt was a potential danger and needed to be confiscated. Their day continued on, with all the celebrations that Christmases usually are.

The days passed by, and Paige did not return. Every few days Harry would ask if there was any news about her from Professor McGonagall. He even checked the Daily Prophet's international section to see if there was any news there. There wasn't. One day he approached Professor Dumbledore after dinner.

"Professor?"

"Yes Harry?"

"I was wondering sir, if you had heard any news about Paige?" Dumbledore peered at him over his glasses.

"Well Harry, there has been some news, but it has been kept very quiet." He then drew him to the side. "Paige and her sisters are known as the charmed ones. I assume she told you that yes?" Harry nodded and Dumbledore continued.

"They're has been a threat to the whole magical world called the Avatars. They are a very powerful force, and were trying to change the balance of good and evil. The Charmed Ones were able to stop that from happening and restore the balance. Because Harry as much as we all are fighting against evil, it is needed in the world. It defines who people are. They did this at great expense to them; Paige lost someone very close to her." Harry nodded solemnly.

"Thank you professor." He then raced to the owlry to send a letter to Paige.

Dear Paige,

Professor Dumbledore told me what happened. I'm truly sorry for everything that happened. I hope you are doing all right.

Harry Potter

He then rushed off to his next dementor defense lesson with Professor Lupin. He hoped he would have some advancement this time.

**San Francisco**

Paige was in her room the day before she had put a new professor in charge of the school after hiring Drake. It hadn't been that long ago it seems since she had lost Kyle. But it had been…and she was still in shock. She wasn't sure what she should do next. Her sisters still needed her, but still she felt like she couldn't do anything. A sound caught her attention as she looked up and saw that an owl was in her bedroom window. Looking closer she sees that it is Harry's owl: Hedwig. She goes to it. Hedwig held out a claw which held out a letter. She opens it and reads. She then scrawls out a few words as an answer giving Hedwig a pat on her head as Hedwig flew off again.

Paige then rushed out of her room. Phoebe and Drake were on the couch talking. Piper and Leo were playing with the boys.

"Well everyone, it's been nice seeing you…I'm off to England." Paige blurted out as she came to the bottom of the stair case. Phoebe, Drake, and Leo gapped at her. Piper however blew up.

"You're doing what!!! What could you be thinking; do you know how much you're needed now??"

"Yes of course I do, but Harry needs me to." She then addresses Leo. "And Leo has been telling me to embrace my white lighter powers. You can just call me if you need me. I'm getting better at the intercontinental orbing really I am."

"But what about Zankou, he's not just a regular demon. Were going to need your help in vanquishing him." Phoebe said standing addressing Paige.

"I KNOW!! But you don't know what Harry is going through. I need to be there with my charge. The main threat is over with now. Now I am needed there. So I'm going, and that's all there is to it." Piper and Phoebe started to protest, but then Leo took a stand.

"I'm going to have to agree with Paige in this one. Her charge is part of the future of all magic in Great Britain." Piper started to protest so Leo drew her aside. "Piper, Paige needs this. She needs to feel needed. Kyle's loss to a deep impact on her. This assignment is one that can make her feel useful again. Don't worry. She can do this." Piper sighed, she hated losing arguments.

"All right. Paige you can go. But promise me. You will come at a moments notice if you're needed." Piper warned her. Paige smiled.

"Of course. I know its not over yet. But it's not over yet over there either. See you all later." She said with a wave and then orbed out of the manner.

**Hogwarts**

Harry was finishing his butterbeer with Professor Lupin after his somewhat successful anti dementor lesson. Today he had successfully created an indistinct Patronus. He thought it wasn't an achievement at all, but professor Lupin had said it was. They both drank in silence, not wanting to talk any more about the dementors kiss or what would be happening to Black if any one ever found him. A strange glimmer of blue light came into view to form Paige.

"Paige!! You're back!!" Harry said rushing to greet her.

"Of course I'm back, I couldn't stay away for long now could I?" She asked him. It was then that Professor Lupin cleared his throat.

"Oh Professor….sorry…this is my white lighter Paige. She was just assigned to me." Harry said making the introductions. "Paige this is Professor Lupin, the Defense of the dark arts professor."

"A whitelighter…well you don't see one of those every day on this side of magic." Lupin replied. Paige smiled.

"This is a special assignment for me." Lupin nodded.

"I bet…so tell me, if I'm not prying, when did you die?" He asked referring to how almost all whitelighters have to be good spirits who have died. Harry stood aghast.

"But she's not dead! Are you??" He asked horrified.

"No I'm not dead." Paige said laughing. "My father was a white lighter, my mother was a witch."

"So you're Paige Halliwell then? One of the charmed ones??" Lupin said surprised. Paige nodded.

"Actually it's Paige Matthews Halliwell. I was given up at birth." Paige said. Lupin nodded remembering the history lessons.

"Yes of course. Well this is an Honor Miss Halliwell." He smiled looking at her. "Perhaps we could meet for tea sometime to discuss the differences of defense against the dark arts from the two different sides of magic."

"I would love that." She said smiling. It was then that Harry came to his senses.

"I had best be going. Are you coming Paige?" he asked.

"Yes of course." She said smiling glancing back at Lupin who was smiling as well.

Paige and Harry walked down the stairs. Harry told her about the Firebolt and how Professor McGonagall had confiscated it to check for any problems.

"She was probably right you know. She's just trying to protect you."

"I know but I hate being protected all the time. No offense." He said.

"None taken." The continued walking along the corridors. Harry however did not have to wait very long until they bumped into Professor McGonagall literally, who then gave Harry his Firebolt back.

They proceeded to the Gryffindor Common Room. Where Paige greeted everyone again. And Harry amazed everyone with his new Firebolt. A few hours later when chaos broke out over the disappearance of Scabbers, Ron's Rat, Paige was able to settle every one down…well almost everyone. Ron was left in hysterics when she left to go to her own small apartment.

Standing at the window she gazed at the stars above her. She wasn't tired. After all it had only been mid afternoon where she had been. Now it was late at night. The time changing was going to be difficult on her. But she was bound and determined to be able to do this. To balance both her charmed duties and her White lighter duties. Apparently it was possible. How she wasn't sure yet. But she would do it. She smiled happily, here was where she belonged, and she certainly couldn't wait till the next Quidditch game. It was quickly becoming her favorite sport. How could it not. It was all Harry ever talked about most of the time. He still wouldn't open up about the events going around him.

Well that's it. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please Review and I will try and have another chapter up next weekend.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you everyone for your great reviews, it kept me going, and pushing myself

A/N: Thank you everyone for your great reviews, it kept me going, and pushing myself. The hardest part is to find the time to write, real life has interceded a lot lately. Hope you all like it. As always I do not own Charmed or Harry Potter. As always thanks go to my beta reader: Leonora. A special thanks to Rebecca Matthews who has pushed me lately and inspired me with her own story. I suggest you all read it.

**Hogwarts**

When Harry went down to the Quidditch pitch to practice with his new broom, Paige stayed up at the castle. He would be perfectly fine on his own. She didn't want him distracted by her presence. She also knew she was getting a lot better at the sensing ability that white lighters possessed. She could now sense Harry when ever she wished, but he kept popping in her head when he was under particular distress, which most days meant he was in potions class.

She spent that afternoon wandering around the castle. She ran into professor Flitwick and started to have an intense conversation on the differences between charms in her side of magic, and the old and ancient magic that he believed the magic of Hogwarts was a part of.

"Oh I believe that they both have their strengths. After all I doubt any one of us could curse an evil warlock into a locket." A voice said kindly behind her. Paige turned around to find Professor Lupin. She smiled at him.

"Well Perhaps, but that wasn't me, that was the original charmed ones, when my sister Prue was alive, before my sisters found me and I came into my powers." She told him…growing quiet at the mention of Prue.

"Oh I'm sorry…I forgot about that part of your past…you haven't had your powers for that long have you?"

"No only about four years now." She told him. Professor Flitwick at this point was feeling very left out.

"You show remarkable talent for only having your powers for that long. It takes most witches on your side years to master them." He said speaking up louder than he usually did.

"Well I had help. My sisters taught me everything I know about potions and spells and how to control my powers. But being able to master them was my doing I guess." She says sheepishly.

"Don't be so shy, you are a very talented witch," Lupin replied back. "Would you like to go for a walk? I hear the Gryffindor team is practicing right now. If you don't mind that I steal her away from you professor?" He says asking Professor Flitwick.

"No, no I have some grading to do anyways." He says scurrying off grumbling to himself that he didn't get the chance to debate the topic with Paige.

"I would love to." She replied as she and Lupin start to walk down to the Quidditch pitch.

They started to walk down toward the pitch, even though it was cold out, and there was a light dusting of snow on the ground, it was a very enjoyable day to be outside. There were several groups of students huddled together talking and a few trying to have a magical snow ball fight. Paige smiled kicking a few snow clumps in her path.

"Now this is what winter should be like, not all warm like it is in San Francisco."

Lupin smiled, "I've never been to the states, but I've heard San Francisco, can have its own problems…ground quakes I think they are called."

"No," Paige laughed, "Earthquakes and those aren't that bad…most of the time." They continued on down to the pitch not talking much, until they arrived, they went up the stands to where they could have a good view. "I still don't get this game much, it seems very complicated."

"It is, there is somewhere around 400 violations a player can make…I think. Quidditch isn't exactly my best subject."

"Harry tells me you are giving him special lessons, how are those going?" Paige asked.

"Very good, he's very talented, and he has the motivation to do it….he reminds me so much of his parents. I knew them, we went to Hogwarts together." He gazed up at Harry.

"You're very protective of him." She commented.

"Yes…I suppose so, he has lived such a hard life, he deserves better."

Paige sighed, she knew Harry's whole history now, including how he lived with his horrible Aunt and Uncle, she thought about going to their house and warning them that they had to be nice to Harry, but Professor Dumbledore warned her against it, as they didn't want to expose her side of magic to them as well. "Yes, he deserves much better, he deserves a real family, but if there is one thing I've learned over the years, we find our own family's in our friends." Lupin simply smiled slightly and continued to watch the practice.

Paige watched as well, they didn't speak, except when Lupin pointed out a maneuver that Harry would make on his broom, or a save that Wood would make. Practice ended and Paige went to join Harry and his friends, he seemed pretty pleased with how the practice had gone and was holding on to his new Firebolt.

"So what did you think of that Paige?"

"Very good."

"Did I see professor Lupin with you?" Harry asked. Paige looked around and Lupin and saw he was walking back towards the castle.

"Yeah, I think he had some work to do." She replied.

"Oh…ok," a few of Harry's friends came up to him, wanting a ride on the Firebolt. Harry gave them a chance to ride while he talked to Paige.

"Lupin did say you were progressing very well in your extra lessons." She told him encouragingly.

"Yeah, I think I'm getting better at my Patronus, it's not fully formed yet, but it's getting there." Harry told her.

"I'm sure you will get it." She replied with a smile.

A few days later was the Gryffindor match vs. Ravenclaw, Paige was a little nervous, after all, the first match she had gone to, she had to save Harry in the process. Harry wasn't so sure either, but Hermione reassured them both that everything should be fine; Professor Dumbledore would not let something like that happen ever again.

Fortunately for all of the Gryffindor's and Paige, they had something else to worry about when Ron's pet rat, Scabbers turned up missing and blames Hermione's cat Crookshanks. Paige didn't know what was going on, she didn't really like rat's as pet's, and she wouldn't put it past a cat to eat a rat, but still, things seemed to be blown way out of proportion. She was very glad she wasn't 13 any more.

The match dawned and every thing seemed to go well, until near the end, as Paige was watching she saw three dark hooded figures enter the stadium grounds. She tried to pick up if they were actual dementors, she didn't think they were, but then as Harry was in a nose dive chasing the snitch, he produced a Patronus and blew them away, grabbing the snitch and revealing the assailants…Draco, and his cronies.

Paige laughed a little, but a nagging feeling pulled her back, something didn't seem right. She stood up with the rest of the cheering stands of Gryffindor's cheering the win.

Walking down the steps she went to join Harry and his friends, Hermione and Ron still weren't on very good speaking terms. Paige tried to get them to talk, but as the youngest child and on only child in another instance, she didn't have very good practice in the mediating department.

Reaching the Gryffindor dormitory, Paige continued to have a nagging feeling that something was wrong. She let herself into her own room and sat a bit trying to figure it out, concentrating all of her energy on the problem. Then the answer came to her in a voice in her head, it was Leo.

"_Paige, you need to come home now."_

The voice was urgent, something was wrong at home, her sister needed her. Paige quickly scribbled a note to Dumbledore, and Harry telling them where she had gone. She orbed out soon after leaving her notes heading for home and for certain demon troubles with Zankou. She knew if they were calling her know, then the problem there was more important than any other.

Later that night when Harry woke with a start after Ron yelled out about Sirius Black in their dormitory, he called out for her, but Paige didn't come. He kept calling, but there was no answer. He was scared, she always came.

Professor McGonagall finally arrived and the situation was figured out, but still the castle was on high alert, Black had gotten in, Neville was in tears, Ron was scared out of his wits, and Harry was nervous. He only later found her note, but at that moment he felt not only alone, but some what betrayed. When he found the note he was even more worried, and felt more and more alone.

Well that's it for now, I know its kind of short, but I wanted to review the previous chapters to make sure I knew where I was. I will continue to write when I can. As always please review, it really does give me inspiration, and motivation.


	11. Authors Note

Authors Note

I have been getting some reviews on this story lately, but I'm not sure yet if I will be continuing this story. If you have any suggestions or comments to this story it would certainly help me out.

Thanks, Anarra


End file.
